lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack)
The Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack) was released on May 6, 2008. Varèse Sarabande released an exclusive 2-CD set with music from the third season of the show, composed by Michael Giacchino. Disc one contains selections of music from to . Disc two features the complete original scores from and the two-part finale . http://www.varesesarabande.com/details.asp?pid=vsd%2D302%2D066%2D892%2D2 The disc artwork features DHARMA logos for the Hydra and the Looking Glass. The rear shows the survivors following Jack to see Rousseau from . A Note from the Producers Track list Disc One Disc Two Track descriptions Disc One Disc Two Album credits *Produced by Michael Giacchino *Executive Producer: Robert Townson *Orchestration by Michael Giacchino *Additional Orchestration by Chad Seiter *Conducted by Tim Simonec *Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony *Orchestra Contracted by Reggie Wilson *Recording Engineer: Dan Wallin *Copyist: Booker White *Music Editors: Alex Levy, Stephen M. Davis *Assistant Music Editor: Paul Apelgren *Additional Score Preparation: Andrea Datzman *Mastered by Erick Labson *CD Package Design by Matthew Joseph Peak, SoundChaser Studios *Recorded at Capitol Records, Warner Bros. Clint Eastwood Scoring Stage, Westlake Recording Studios, Martinsound The Hollywood Studio Symphony Violins *Jim Sitterly (concertmaster) *Kenneth Yerke (principal 2nd) *John Wittenberg (alt. cm, principal 2nd) *Peter Kent *Norman Hughes *Armen Garabedian *Terence Glenny *Harris Goldman *Rebecca Bunnell *Ezra Kliger *Jean Sudbury *Shari Zippert *Charles Everett *Razdan Kuyumijian *Robert Matsuda *Robert Brosseau *Ron Clark *Shalini Vijayan *Vladimir Polimatidi *Galina Golovin *Haim Shtrum Violas *Darrin McCann (principal) *Karie Prescott (alt. prin.) *David Stenske *Maria Newman *Richard Rintoul *Harry Shirinian *Jorge Moraga *Marda Todd *Caroline Buckman *Karen Elaine Celli *Larry Corbett (principal) *Steve Richards (alt. prin.) *Daniel Smith *Victor Lawrence *Suzie Katayama *Stefanie Fife *Rick Naill *Kevan Torfeh String Basses *David Stone (principal) *Karl Vincent (alt. prin.) *Norman Ludwin *Chuck Nenneker Trombones *Alex Iles (principal) *Alan Kaplan (alt. prin.) *Charlie Loper *Steve Holtman *William Reichenbach *Kenneth Kugler *Bruce Otto Harp *Gayle Levant *Marcia Dickstein *Amy Shulman Piano *Mark Gasbarro Percussion *Emil Radocchia *Dan Greco Guitar *Grant-Lee Phillips *Carl Verheyen Special thanks Trivia *The following episodes do not have any scores featured on this soundtrack: , , and * has a total of twenty-eight tracks on this soundtrack, making it the episode with the most tracks available on any of the soundtracks. *"All Jack'ed Up" is the shortest piece released on the soundtracks, at just twelve seconds long. This is even shorter than the music used in the main title, which is sixteen seconds long. *"Ain't Talkin' Bout Nothin'" is a quote from Sawyer in . The score plays during the scene in which the quote is from. *The title of track 20 "Shambala (composition)" is taken from the Three Dog Night song of the same name. The song plays on the DHARMA van's 8-track deck during shortly before this score begins. *The tracklist included with the album incorrectly spells "Juliet" as "Juliette". *"Sweet Exposé" is shown being recorded by the Hollywood Studio Symphony on the April 10, 2007 Official Lost Video Podcast. See also *Musical score *Music *''The Lost Symphony'' External links *Varèse Sarabande *iTunes *Lostpedia forums - Incidental music thread de:Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack) es:Banda sonora pt:Trilha Sonora *Soundtrack Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 orchestral pieces Category:Orchestral pieces